


The Route Less Taken

by KT_Variant



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anime Crossover - Freeform, Cartoon Crossover - Freeform, Dive into the heart, Final World, More tags in the future, Original Character(s), Original Worlds - Freeform, Stars, post kh3, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Variant/pseuds/KT_Variant
Summary: Years have passed since light triumphed against the darkness, but something new and terrifying will challenge the light. No one seen this coming...Somewhere, a young girl is chosen by the key and lost her home and loved ones in the process. But as long as she still have the key, she can take back what she lost.





	The Route Less Taken

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: KT-Variant does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any shows that I might cross over this fic. And I do not own the theme song. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do we know the right path to take?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "You don't... but that is something you shouldn't be afraid of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite this story

 

_"There are so many twists and turns..."_

_"How do we know the right path to take?"_

_..._

_"You don't... but that is something you shouldn't be afraid of."_

**(insert Simple and Clean, PLANTb remix)**

 

Stars twinkle in the night sky...

One star shines brightly... and then dwindles away, causing the water reflecting the sky above to ripple.

 

Oh.

Yeah...

 

Eyes opens to see a place where the water reflects the sky above.

 

You're giving me too many things.

 

A young brunette girl looks around, mesmerized and confused on where she is.

When she moves to find out where she is, she suddenly lurches forwards and falls into the water.

 

Lately you're all I need.

You smiled at me and said.

 

Suddenly, the place change as if someone tilts a picture frame and it automatically change the image in it. She stumbles with her balance but she manage not to trip and fall. Looking at her new surroundings, as if it is like a simple flip of a coin, day changes to a star-filled night.

 Again, she is mesmerized on the beautiful scene, the stars twinkles on the night sky.

 

Don't get me wrong I love you.

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

 

A small group of stars floated down from the sky and surrounds the girl, she could only look at the stars with curiously as they dances around her.

A pair of stars, far from her and the circle, changes form and transforms into a woman and a man. The brunette could not see what the woman looks like, other than she has red hair. Not far from her, is a man with white or silver hair... she couldn't tell but he has a small smile directed to the woman.

 

When we are older you'll understand

 

What I meant when I said "No,

 

The woman turns and smiles at her, the girl is stunned to see a beautiful woman. The said woman extends her hand as if telling the girl to come with her.

But when the girl takes a step, the floor beneath her breaks like it is a fragile glass.

 

I don't think life is quite that simple."

 

As if time slows, her eyes widen in shock as the ground collapses beneath her. The two adults also reacts in the same way, but the man attempts to reach for her.

However, he is too far and she is at the very center of the fracture.

Still, she tries to reach for him as she fall into the dark.

 

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

 

As she falls into the dark, fragments of the shattered floor-glass began showing scenes. At first, it shows something familiar like her hometown, family and friends. Then it began showing strangers such as a giant black mouse standing on it's two legs, a fiery bird, a group of girls wearing a similar uniform, a red blur zip past the sky, a pink haired lady with a white huge robot at the back, spiky blondes and a spiky raven man and so on. But all of the fragments breaks into tiny pieces and fades into the darkness as she falls.

 

Oh baby, don't go 

 

She then catches a glimpse of a spark and turns to see it not far from her. Seeing this, she struggles and tries to reach for the said spark.

 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

 

She manages to grab the spark... light erupts from it, causing her to let go and shield her eyes.

 

It's hard to let it go

 

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a familiar park and just a distance away, her friends waving at her.

A figure walks behind her and placing a hand on her head, messing up her hair. She quickly swat the said hand away and looks at the said figure with annoyance, but it is then replaced by a smile. The said figure is a family who smiles back at her, and continues to mess up her hair.

 

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

 

She once again bats the hand away and is about to run towards her friends, when the ground shakes beneath her and the sky turns grey.

 

Is a little later on

 

Suddenly, something lifting her up from the ground, and it's not a wind because it is only affecting her. Her family, alarms, grabs her hand and tries to anchor her. Unfortunately, the 'force' separates the two and yanks her up.

 

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before.

 

The 'force' lifts her up into the sky, as a thick, dark mist covers her family and her friends. The former tries to reach for her, but is enveloped by the mist.

 

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

 

She is then toss over the clouds and, once more, she is falling.

 

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

 

As she falls, scene changes and she suddenly find herself back in the water. She struggles a bit to right herself up but she feels tired.

 

Nothing's like before.

 

Once again, her eyes slowly closes as she sinks into the deep blue water.

Up above, the water stills and reflect a pair of stars shining brightly in the sky

**:::^*^:::**

 

The blue sky is clear with a some clouds passing by, the winds softly blew as picks up the flower petals from the open field...

 

**Whack!**

"Ow!"

"You are obviously not thinking."

 

**Whack!**

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Nope!"

 

**Whack! Whack! Whack!**

 

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not going to do that again! OW!"

A sigh escapes as the attack stops.

And then no one speaks, the wind continues to blow the flower petals up into the sky. An animal is leaping in the field and chasing at the petals, trying to catch them with its mouth.

"Time to go... And we are still not done with this conversation!"

A fox turns to look at the figures... only to see that they are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm done here, now I'll just rewrite the Dive to the Heart scenario and then the next big change! The changes for the Dive of the Heart are mostly on the glass floor-murals, cause apparently the Princesses of Hearts can pass their powers to new maidens as stated in KH3 (coughpassonyourPoHstatus,Kairi!cough). So, in KH3, we have Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa as the first 3 of the New Seven Hearts, while Kairi still retains hers... (coughpassyourPoHstatus!itdidnothelpyouatallintheKeybladeGraveyard,Kairi!cough). So there will be new Princesses and I will confirm that they will not limit to Disney Princesses. As for the cast... one thing I will confirm is that there will be characters from Disney's Animated shows, like Isabella and the Fireside Girls who will replace Chip, Dale, Huey, Louie and Dewey on the Gummi Ship maintenance and shops... Yeah, lost their world but they'll get their homeworld back in the end, but they will still continue to be in charge of the Gummi Ships like how Moogle appears in every worlds or set up an online shop.
> 
> Besides, they want to earn the patches of Gummi Engineers, Gummi Shopkeepers and Gummi Collectors. They heard it a rare and exclusive patches in the Fireside Girls, which only one group of the previous generations earned those patches.


End file.
